Espinas
by rox siniestra
Summary: Esta es la historia, de una trágico corazón roto, que su recuerdo del dolor, son causados por las espinas de las rosas... NOTA: "este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Yo: bien he regresado... y con un nuevo reto cumplido o eso creo yo**

**Ryuga: ¬.¬ si no sabes hacer un song-fic para que lo haces**

**Yo: vale intentarlo, ¬¬ ahora dilo y no te quejes**

**Ryuga: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_**Todo queda en el mismo lugar…**_

Que fácil es decir que todo queda siempre en un mismo sitio, antes estábamos felices, los dos unidos, sentí mi mundo girar a tu alrededor, hasta el día en que me traicionaste y me rompiste el corazón, al mismo tiempo en que mi mundo cayo…

…_**Cuando sientes que todo queda mal…**_

Ahora solo he llegado a sentir un dolor en mi pecho, ya que todo lo nuestro ya esta mal, no me dijiste la verdad, me rompiste el corazón, y otra vez estoy sumergida en el dolor causado por nuestro mal amor…

…_**Tan profundo bajo el suelo quiero esconder esta soledad**__**…**_

Ya me he intentado esconder, para que nadie me viera llorar, estoy cansada de sufrir por amor, y por algo el destino siempre me dijo que no, incluso bajo tierra quise huir, para así no ver a nadie, y que me digan "yo te lo advertí"…

…_**Voy sintiendo frio en mi interior, voy perdiendo todo a mí alrededor**__**…**_

Por las calles la gente me ve caminar, yo congelándome en esta soledad, desde el día en que te fuiste, y me dejaste con el corazón partido, no noto nada a mi alrededor, siento que lo he perdido todo, cuando en verdad solo te he perdido a ti…

…_**Van sangrando las heridas que causaron las espinas…**_

Mis heridas no han dejado de sangrar, será por las espinas de las rosas que me diste, el día en que de mi te fuiste, esas rosas se han marchitado, pero aun he conservado los tallos llenos de espinas, sabes los he conservado solo por una razón, para clavártelas en el corazón, y tal vez así logres sentir mi dolor…

…_**Empiezo cambiando mi realidad…**_

He notado que tal vez te logre recuperar, solo si cambio todo en mi, ya no seré la misma de antes, pero en el fondo solo algo me esta inquietando, ¿Qué tanto de mi realidad deberé cambiar para que tu me vuelvas a amar?...

…_**Cansada de que me quieran lastimar…**_

Ya no lo puedo soportar más, ya no soporto que me quieras lastimar, ¿Qué acaso no te basto con las heridas de mi corazón? ¿Por qué quieres verme sufrir aun más? Ya no lo tolero más, no puedo seguir soportando que me quieras lastimar…

…_**Fui creando antifaces un molde más de la sociedad…**_

Ya me canse de ser yo, quería cambiar por otra, ya no quería que nadie me conociera como Mylene, ahora quería que me conocieran como otra chica, una que estaba dispuesta a comenzar todo desde cero, pero para lograr ser una chica nueva, tuve que intentar ser como las demás, ser una más del montón de esta horrible sociedad…

…_**Trate de ser fuerte y así proteger la parte que querían absorber…**_

Llegue a ser una nueva chica, más fuerte y determinada que antes, pero solo había un problema, él quería volver, y así lograr que yo fuera inocente e indefensa, por supuesto que me negué, pero él no quería un no, y por ello me agredió físicamente, como pude le di una cachetada y salir corriendo de ahí…

…_**Pero entre en desesperación y llore por las espinas.**_

Ya estaba a una distancia en la cual él no me alcanzaría, pero poco a poco entre en una desesperación al notar que en mi brazo había heridas, las cuales causaron unas espinas de las rosas que tuve que atravesar, pero para mi mala suerte solo recordé aquel horrible día, en el que él ya se había ido, y yo termine herida por esas odiosas espinas, como era lógico, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas…

* * *

**Yo: ¿que les parecio mi intento de song-fic?**

**Tsubasa: renuncia a los song-fic**

**Yo: dejare que los lectores lo juzguen ¬¬ bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el proximo fic... Mata-nee**


End file.
